Historically concrete reinforcing bar (“re-bar”) rods have been hand wired or tied together at their intersecting points for temporary support before concrete is poured over the re-bar matrix. The hand wiring or tying of the re-bar rods is a costly time consuming task. Various clamps have been invented to eliminate the hand-wiring step.
The prior art does not disclose a re-bar clip that mounts into the intersection in substantially one motion while providing lateral stability to the temporary grid established by crossed re-bars.